


A Story Told to Expositor Pentaghast

by Rainsong



Series: The Lights in the Shadows [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dragon Age II
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Elf-Blooded Hawke (Dragon Age), Episode: The Song of the Lorelei, Exandria AU, Ficlet, Gen, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Nonbinary Hawke (Dragon Age), POV Third Person Limited, POV Third Person Plural, Post-Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Pre-Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Present Tense, Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Trans Hawke (Dragon Age), Trans Male Character, Trans character by trans author, Warrior Hawke (Dragon Age), Wildemount (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong
Summary: Exandria AU drabbles for each of the Kirkwall crew (Aveline, Fenris, Isabela, Varric, Sebastian, Merrill, Anders, nonbinary warrior/mage Hawke, Bethany, plus Cassandra). Featuring various encounters with Critical Role PCs and NPCs.Set vaguely before Act 1 of DAII and before the start of Campaign 2 of CR, but there's CR spoilers for Campaign 1 and for Campaign 2 backstories.
Relationships: Anders & Caleb Widogast, Aurra Lorelei & Merrill, Avantika & Isabela, Cassandra Pentaghast & Varric Tethras, Elthina & Sebastian Vael, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sebastian Vael & Vex'ahlia de Rolo, Taryon Darrington & Varric Tethras
Series: The Lights in the Shadows [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164869
Kudos: 4





	1. Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

> Google Docs says they're each exactly 100 words but AO3 says I have a couple extra words somewhere. Not sure which ones are too long!
> 
> This worldstate has a female mage Mahariel who survived and romanced Warden!Alistair. She and Merrill were a thing before the mirror incident.
> 
>  **Trigger warnings:** None.  
> Please check back as more chapters are posted, because there may be others.

The Expositor paces in front of him. Back and forth, thinking of her next question. She fiddles with the blue fabric unraveling from the hilt of her sword. Varric takes note. Just in case.

“I need to know what happened before the events in Port Damali,” she says, finally. “Who were the Champion’s associates? Where did they come from? Why did they leave?”

“One question at a time, Expositor,” says Varric, with a chuckle.

“Who were they before? How did they meet the Champion?” insists the Expositor.

“Which do you want to know first?”

“Start with Isabela. The pirate captain.”


	2. Isabela

Halfway down the path to the Throne Roost, there’s another figure coming up, chest under their arm.

“Isabela!”

“Long time no see, Avantika. Have you found that gem of yours, yet?”

“No,” says Avantika. Her eyes flicker. “Have you heard anything about it?”

“Maybe,” says Isabela, arms crossing. “But I don’t give out free information.”

Momentary fury flashes over Avantika’s face.

“How about a favour for a favour?”

“I like favours... Come to the Bloated Cup, tonight. We’ll have a chat.”

“Tonight,” agrees Avantika. She tips her hat and steps past. Isabela smiles to herself. It’s good to be owed.


	3. Anders

Ninth time’s the charm. He’s made it to the woods, following a stolen compass southeast. Shadycreek Run sounds like the perfect place to hide—he won’t make the mistake of heading for Rexxentrum again.

“Are you just doing this because you’re bored, now, Anders?” says a voice. Bren. His fingers are flickering with fire to light the way.

“Let me go. Please.”

“Master Ikithon will know.”

“Then come with me, Bren!”

“I can’t do that, Anders. Come back.”

“I hate you.”

Bren hugs him, anyway. When they return, Astrid has already changed the chalkboard: “0 days since Anders’ last escape attempt.”


	4. Varric

“Listen to this! Dear Mr. Tethras. I recently read  _ The Viper’s Nest _ and I was inspired to include an episode of dwarven intrigue in my latest novel. You’ll find attached the newest revision of _The Blond, the Brave, and the Bold_. Please let me know what you think. I would love to make your acquaintance and share some of my ideas with you in person if ever you travel to Deastok! Sincerely, Taryon Darrington. Oh, no, let me autograph it, Doty, don’t just write it.  _ Sir _ Taryon Darrington, Esquire.”

“Is this… Fanfiction?”

“This is the best day of my life!”


	5. Hawke

“Goods for Athenril,” grunts the halfling.

“Let me have a look.”

Inside the crate is a collection of knick-knacks: two silver candlesticks, Marquesian wood carvings, a porcelain plate bearing the crest of Whitestone. Hawke knows nothing about antiques, but they seem dusty enough to be worth something to someone.

“What is this junk?”

“Athenril knows. Tell her the Meat Man sends his regards.”

“The Meat Man?” asks Hawke, eyebrow cocked.

“That’s the name.”

“Thanks. I guess.”

Hawke hands him the pouch of gold, and motions for Ritter to help him pick up the crate. As long as they get paid.


	6. Merrill

The wolf shifts into the form of a woman, with dark hair and purple skin. Merrill holds out her staff, point an inch from the woman’s chest.

“State your purpose,” she says. The wolf-woman tucks her hair behind her ears, revealing slight points—a half-elf. Maybe less. Merrill relaxes.

“My name is Aurra Lorelei. I have information to trade with your Keeper.”

“I am her First. What kind of information?”

“I bring news from Warden Mahariel.”

Merrill lowers her staff and braces herself against it.

“Is she alright?”

“Yes. She survived the battle.”

“Follow me. Marethari will want to hear this.”


	7. Sebastian

“Cardinal Respa, please forgive my tardiness,” says Sebastian.

“It is not to me that you should address your apology, Sebastian, but to Lady de Rolo,” says the Cardinal.

“Lady de Rolo! My deepest apologies,” says Sebastian, with a bow.

She’s not what he expected from the champion of the Dawnfather. She wears no iconography other than a gold pendant of the sun, and she’s dressed like she’s about to go to a hunting lodge rather than visit a cathedral.

“No apology needed. It’s a pleasure,” says the champion, with a smile that makes Sebastian blush. Cardinal Respa glares at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Cardinal Respa and Grand Cleric Elthina the same person? Who knows. I don't care for either of them.


End file.
